thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Fjord Holt
"He moves in the water like a fish. Like he's a part of the water. Maybe he is after all. Fjord and the water have always seemed to work as one single body. " Fjord's trainer describing him. is PotatoCanadian's 3rd tribute. He is from District 14. His District Partner is ???. Games Information Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Token: His father's token; a black rope necklace with a trident emblem on the end Weapon: Trident, Net Training Strategy: Join careers, establish himself as the leader. Interview Angle: Charming, wanting to follow in his father's footsteps. If with Delta, then they will reveal their romance. Bloodbath Strategy: Protect his alliance and the Cornucopia. Only kill if he is in danger. Alliance: Careers Games Strategy: With Delta: Stay with the Careers and Delta. Kill only for protection. Lead his alliance well and make sure to clinch in a few sponsors. Without Delta: Overall Goal: Lead the Careers, hunt the other tributes. Protect himself as priority over anyone else. Game Statistics Best Placing: N/A Best Score: N/A Games Participated in: 0 Games Won: 0 Total Kills: 0 Total Times Killed: 0 Favorite Games: Backstory It all started on a warm, tropical, July summer evening. The day he was born. He was big, and strong, and brilliantly happy. Every damn nurse in District 14 had to see the happy, healthy baby of a former Victor. As a young child, he swam a lot. By the ripe old age of three, he had already mastered all of his swimming lessons, a feat children twice his age in the same District hadn't accomplished. Even his swim teacher was impressed! However Fjord's father, Rasmus, was not. He always thought his son could do better and he would ridicule him. Rasmus would condition him every day for the Hunger Games, starting from an early age. By the age of six, Fjord could already kill a dummy with an adult sized trident. Many witnesses were impressed, but not Rasmus. He always thought Fjord was holding back, that he could do leaps and bounds more. Rasmus was the Victor of a past Hunger Games. He was strong and looked up to. He wasn't the most recent Victor, or even the most recent in District 14, but he had a quality about him that many admired, but couldn't quite point out what. He was in his late thirties and he had given Fjord many of his physical characteristics from his icy blue eyes to his blonde hair. Fjord even had some of his father's driving determination. Hell, they were a lot alike. It was like mixing fire and gasoline, something bad was bound to happen. As Fjord grew older, his father would push him to unbelievable limits. Fjord could spend five minutes underwater without coming up for a single breath. Many people would think he drowned, but he always resurfaced. He could run a mile in under 4 minutes. He had stealth skills like no other. But he was pushed to his limits. Fjord had several close calls through his time training with his father. It was only a matter of time before Fjord snapped. Rasmus trained Fjord in hand-to-hand combat, making him a force to be reckoned with. When Fjord was 15, his father began to train him with a net and taught him how to catch fish... or an enemy. They spent many days, and nights, on the island coast, practicing with a net and trident. Years and years of vigorous training, and then one day, it finally happened. Fjord let loose like a bat out of hell. His father was making him run 4 miles without stopping, a very hard feat. Fjord called it quits and stopped running at around 1 mile in. His father walked up to Fjord and slapped him in the face, and began to scold him. Fjord, younger and much stronger, had his father on the ground in a few seconds. His father, though very strong and skilled, was taken off guard. His father fought back, shoving Fjord off and striking him with his fist. Fjord, raging with anger, turned into a machine. His training instinct kicked in and he jumped on his father. Near the water, as Fjord had been running along the beach, it was only a matter of minutes until the two were in the water. They fought back and forth, but Fjord had an obvious advantage. Still young, and highly trained, Fjord had the upper hand. Fjord eventually had Rasmus' head underwater, unknowingly drowning his own father. He didn't know until it was too late. Realizing what he had done, Fjord did what he had to. He fabricated a lie how his father had drowned while fishing and Fjord had tried to save him, with no luck. Fjord swore that day he'd never take a life again, unless he had to, or it was for the Hunger Games. He wrestled control of his emotions and let his anger out through training. He attended the District 14 Career Academy, all expenses paid through his father's remaining Victor money. He had to win the Hunger Games. Now that his father was gone, Fjord, his mother, and three little brothers had to move back to their seaside cottage and out of the Victor's Village. Unless Fjord could follow in his father's footsteps and win the Hunger Games, his family would lose everything. At the Academy, Fjord's training was furthered, in ways that made his father's methods look like play time. Not only was his water combat and running training continued, but he learned about various muttations, and even fought a few in a gladiator style simulator. Fjord learned several dozen mutts' weaknesses and strengths, how to take them down, and how to utilize them. Fjord, if he hadn't been before, was at the top of his game. Now 17 years old, Fjord was at the top of his class in the Academy, or so he thought. The highest scoring cadet at the Academy was Delta Moore. She was fast, smart, cute, and strong. Fjord had met his match. The two had never actually met, as they had different coaches and trainers, but they were familiar with each other's names. They heard them often, and saw them going back and forth on the leaderboards. Until, as the last leg of their training, they were paired together. They were to compete in every single training exercise the Academy had, in a period of 12 weeks. Whoever won the most exercises would be given a place on The Wall. The Wall was the list of the top cadets to pass through the Academy, along with Victors or tributes who made the top 2 in any Hunger Games. Fjord's father was on The Wall, for being a Victor. Fjord wanted to achieve it so he could make it on The Wall, even if he did not win the Hunger Games. He wanted to earn it, by beating Delta. And, as you probably guessed, Delta wanted the honor as well. Cliché? Obviously. As all the trainers had assumed, they went back and forth. Fjord won an exercise, then Delta, then Fjord, then Fjord again, Delta, Fjord, and on and on for 11 weeks. They were tied, two challenges left. If they both won a challenge, they'd be the first ever to tie and both would be given a spot on The Wall and be expected to volunteer together. The last two challenges were simple. A water combat fight, and a muttation Gladiator simulation. For the first, the way to win was to hold the opponent underwater for 5 seconds. Both being highly skilled in water combat, it wasn't even a third as easy as it sounds. Fjord won, but just barely so. The second and final simulation had a simple objective as well. Kill as many muttations as you can in 2 minutes. It was all simulation, so waves of mutts could be sent at once. If you were "attacked" by one of the holograms, you automatically lost. The first minutes went by fast, neither looking at the other, downing mutts like it was a walk in the park. And then an eagle mutt, meant to dive bomb an enemy on the battle field and slash their neck, hit Fjord. It was a tie. The trainers observing went nuts. The entire District went nuts when it was announced. Fjord, while proud to have his name on The Wall with his father's, was at a crossroads. Wondering why? *Flash Back to Beginning of Delta's and Fjord's Training* "So? You're Delta? Don't look like much." Fjord scoffed. "I am. And you must be daddy's boy? Are you half as good as they say?" Delta retorted in a snarky flirtatious manner. "Well, you'll see." "Will I? What are you getting at? Don't dance around it Fjord. Just come out and say it." "Well, if I'm being honest, you're going down." Fjord turned to talk away as he finished, obviously confident he had won the battle of wit and sass. He was stopped as Delta reached out and grabbed his shoulder, flipping him around. Startled by both Delta's strength and sudden actions, Fjord gave a wild eyed look. "What, not used to having the girl take some control?" Delta, while being firm in her voice, had a weak look in her eyes. "Why don't you show me how controlling you can be?" Fjord, while just as firm, was melting on the inside. *Return to Present Day* The relationship the two had started and stopped in the bedroom. No one had known, as they had gone about it in secret, and always staggered back when returning to duo training. And now, it had come to bite Fjord in the arse. Fjord had let his feelings escape the bedroom, and now he was regretting tying with Delta. They would both be expected to volunteer and only one of them could leave. He didn't want to terminate Delta, but his family relied on him. He had to fix his mistakes. If Entered with Delta The ceremony for The Wall had come and gone. Fjord and Delta were now graduated from The Academy and Reaping Day had arrived. Fjord and Delta had met with the mayor and several of the Victors to celebrate their achievement. And while it was illegal to rig reaping's and such, they were expected to volunteer. By the other Victors, the other cadets, the mayor, and even their families. They should've felt honored, and yet, they were filled with regret. After going through all of the Reaping Day processes and filing into their categories, Fjord began to feel the heat. He was tempted to let someone else be reaped, or even volunteer, if anyone would be brave enough to ruin what was expected to happen. Maybe Delta won't do it. Maybe a different girl will volunteer. Even as he thought it Fjord knew what was going to happen. Delta volunteered before the escort could call the female's name. Then she went to the boys' bowl. Pulled a name. Called some 12 year old, the perfect volunteering scenario. Fjord froze, and then, knowing he couldn't let down literally the entire District, offered his name up. "I volunteer!" And that was it. The deal was sealed. Fjord had time to give Delta one last, sad, sorry look before they were separated to see their families. If Not Entered with Delta The ceremony for The Wall had been all that Fjord expected. He finally felt at peace with his father's death, but the fear of entering the Hunger Games with Delta dulled the excitement. Reaping Day came and all the festivities were carried out. The escort, a bubbly fool of a Capitol citizen, lightly stepped up to the large glass bowl, containing female names. And then a situation unfolded that no one predicted. "Delta Moore!" The odds of Delta being called were so low, no one had thought about it. And now someone else could volunteer. And someone did. Fjord gave a sigh of relief as another cadet volunteered. She was not that familiar to him and he figured he could bare killing her if it came down to it. The boys name was called, some guy Fjord didn't know, and Fjord swiftly volunteered, thinking only one thought. Now the hard part's over. I just have to win... Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 14 Category:PotatoCanadian Category:Career Tribute